Crescent Moon
by Aliza21
Summary: A battle for life, a battle for love, a battle for the future. To succeed you must be strong. To be strong you have to love. Do you have someone to love Sesshomaru?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first ever Fanfic and I'd like to dedicate it to my sister and unnoficial beta._  
_If not for her I wouldn't have dared write this._

_Please Enjoy and don't be afraid to review!_

* * *

**CRESCENT MOON**

**CHAPTER 1**

Kagome was…lost

This seemed to be a metaphor for her life. Physically lost, emotionally lost. What the heck was she doing? 18 years old in the sengoku jidai, fighting demons, travelling the country looking for jewel shards on the back of a hanyou. For 3 years!

Ok that totally sounded like some sort of twisted manga but it was her life. A life she never dreamed of. What she had dreamed of was going to school, finishing a career, getting a job having children with a husband she loves and living happily ever after.

And now she was lost.

Hmm maybe she should be paying more attention to her physical plight then her emotional one right now; after all she was in a demon infested forest. Another one of Naraku's twisted plots, He'd snatched Shippo when they were all busy fighting one of his "offspring", after finishing that sucker off they went in search of the fox kit with Inuyasha tracking his scent.

They knew it was a trap, since he could successfully hide his scent and aura whenever he chose, but really what could they do?

Well turns out that Kikyou was helping him. She'd created a barrier allowing only Kagome to run through it while her friends remained on the other side. Kagome knew it was Kikyou who had created the barrier, she could feel it was a miko's power, her own borrowed power, and that was why she was the only one who could get through.

She'd have to face them alone this time. And maybe she'd release Kikyou from her clay body. Inuyasha would be devastated when he discovered Kikyou had once again betrayed him and he probably wouldn't be happy if Kagome killed her but this wasn't about Inuyasha.

Naraku and Kikyou were challenging her, Kagome, by going after Shippo; they knew she considered him her son. And of course Kagome would meet the challenge. She wasn't all bark and no bite anymore.

After three years of this lifestyle she knew how to fight, she had trained long and hard not only her body by sparring with Sango and, amazingly enough Inuyasha, but her spiritual powers as well with Kaede and Miroku. Turns out she had a knack for it... no, it was more like riding a bike, as if her body and mind had been created for battle and everything was just coming back. Probably in her genes, since she did come from a family with a long line of mikos and she was, supposedly, Kikyou's reincarnation.

Now Kagome was a force to be reckoned with, after all if Naraku had been afraid of her before when she was untrained and completely dependent on Inuyasha, now he had to be terrified. She would become even stronger if she ever recovered the piece of her soul that was currently residing inside Kikyou's temporary body.

So why draw her out now for a little one on one?

She had no idea but looks like she was about to find out.

She could feel his aura close by, no use trying for stealth; this was after all a trap. Sure she had walked into it freely but for the moment she was a piece on his chessboard. Once she found out what state Shippo was in, she would make her own move.

Her heart was pounding, she could hear the blood rushing in her ears, the life of her adopted son was on the line here and she had no backup. Of course she trusted her skill in battle; she'd been tested many times. But who knew what perverse plan Naraku had for her now.

If she failed Shippo would be lost. Failure was not an option.

Her thoughts couldn't be discerned on her face or her body language as she seemingly strolled through the forest with only Naraku's aura leading her. The only thing that gave away the fact that this was not a moonlit stroll through the woods was her grip on her katana.

She saw light up ahead, as the forest thinned. She continued walking until she reached the edge of the tree line, a clearing lay in front of her. And in the middle stood Naraku, Kikyou with a death grip on Shippo who appeared to be knocked out and Kagura who was also holding an unconscious child, a little girl with a lopsided ponytail. Rin

Shit, that could only mean one thing.

And sure enough as Kagome looked across the clearing to the forest on the other side her eyes met Sesshomaru's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed, you make me so happy  
And a special shout out to meahela87 for being my absolute first reviewer and to Mishi Gohiku thanks for the advice. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Hope this ones better.  
Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2**

Cold golden sunset clashed with blue thunderstorm as their eyes met for a brief moment. Surprise flitted through his eyes as he realized the miko was alone but he disregarded her as he turned his face toward Naraku.

"Hanyou, you will release this Sesshomaru's ward at once" He commanded in his low baritone, completely devoid of emotion, but inside he was seething. '_How dare this filthy beast touch what is mine, he will pay dearly for such an insult against this Sesshoumaru_"

"Hahahahaha" cackled Naraku "Did you truly believe it would be that easy _Mighty Lord Sesshomaru_?" his voiced dripped with sarcasm and disdain.

"Naraku!" Kagome's voice rang through the clearing, "you filth, let Shippo and Rin go right this moment" She said. _'What the heck is going on, why did you lure me and Sesshomaru here Naraku?…'_ She thought completely confused by this change in events

_'Hmm at least the miko is not in hysterics' Sesshomaru thought once again surprised by the strange human 'and she worries not only for the kit but for Rin as well'_ He turned to study her once again.

They hadn't crossed paths for nearly two years and he noticed the changes that had occurred during that time.

She was clad in a black and purple slayer uniform, her body looked lean and fit and had apparently matured, as her curves where more pronounced._ 'Hn and why should I notice that_' Sesshomaru thought annoyed with himself _'I should be more concerned with the weapon the silly human is pointing at my ward'_

And she did indeed have her bow and arrow in hand pointed at Naraku, but her grip was firm and steady. Her eyes had become hard and determined as she faced Naraku.

Sesshomaru wasn't truly concerned that she would endanger Rin's life, he could sense her considerable power, but it was controlled… leashed.

'_I can hardly recognize her as the weak, sniveling human that crouched behind my brother three years ago'_. Sesshomaru grudgingly accepted that he was lying to himself; she hadn't ever truly crouched behind his brother or sniveled.

Now she didn't look weak…even if she was still human.

"Ah ah ah little miko, you wouldn't want something to happen to these lovely children now would you?" asked a smiling Naraku as he waggled his finger at her.

Kagome watched as Kikyou's power rose to the surface '_She's going to purify him!'_ Kagome thought angrily, at the same time Kagura pressed a dagger to Rin's throat.

_'Frak!_' She thought as she immediately lowered her bow and arrow and placed them at her back once again. Without a weapon in hand she could feel her palms begin to sweat. Always one to take action, the suspense was now killing her, especially since her kit and Rin were in such immediate danger. _'Now's not the time to be hasty, I'll wait and see how this plays out, figure out what he wants'_. She settled for glaring at him

Reluctantly Kagura moved the dagger away; at the same moment Kikyou's powers subsided.

"That's better" said Naraku smugly "The same goes for you Lord Sesshomaru, you may be fast but not even you can reach Rin before Kagura kills her."

'_Damn him_' thought Sesshomaru, he _could_ possibly reach Rin in time but he wouldn't risk her life recklessly, he had already brought her back with Tensegia once, he would not be able to do so again. _´How dare he try to control this Sesshomaru this way, I will enjoy killing him slowly and painfully'._

"What do you want Naraku?" he heard the girl ask in a venomous tone.

"Straight to the point little miko, I've always liked that about you" Naraku said cheerfully "Well now that all the players are here I suppose we should move this along." he continued with a cynical smile "All you have to do to retrieve your precious children is a simple fight to the death: you against Sesshomaru.. And of course the winner shall get his or her prize and walk away unscathed"

"You dare manipulate me into ridding you of an enemy!" snarled Sesshomaru a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"My dear Lord Sesshomaru, need I remind you what is at stake?" Said Naraku as he neared Rin and stroked her cheek with a finger. How he enjoyed when things went as he wanted. His plan was quite clever, it didn't matter who won, he would free himself of either one of his most dangerous and threatening foes and he barely lifted a finger! Yes quite clever indeed, once he had figured out what their weaknesses were everything fell into place.

Sesshomaru was livid but as he saw Naraku touch his ward his unemotional mask fell into place once again '_I will not give him the pleasure of seeing my distress'._

"You coward!" Kagome spat out "You don't even have the guts to fight us yourself!"

" Why should I trouble myself with finishing you off when it's much more entertaining to watch you two do it yourselves?" replied Naraku with and evil grin. "Now, this is your arena, you may proceed" he said as they backed away to the edge of the clearing with their precious cargo in tow.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru. He was staring back at her, his face expressionless, his silver hair fluttering slightly in the breeze. He looked like a fallen angel but she didn't let his beautiful exterior distract her. She knew what he was, what he was capable of. In a fight to the death he would win, there was no doubt about it. For all of her training and all of her miko powers he was still faster, more powerful, completely ruthless; he was after all a heartless demon.

_'Well, not completely heartless' _she thought, remembering Rin.

"Miko" his cool voice startled her out of her thoughts

"We fight."


	3. Chapter 3

**These first 3 chapters have been extremely short but please bear with me I'm just setting the tone.**  
**This story is barely starting and I promise the next chapters will be a lot longer.**  
**Thanks to all who review**

**Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Sesshomaru despised not having a situation in control, he despised this feeling of impotence that was coming over him, and yet he could see no other way out.

Well, at least no other way that guaranteed his ward would come out unscathed. He had an obligation to protect her life, after all he had given it back to her. It was his responsibility. '_Yes, that is the only reason I am going to such pains to keep her safe'_ A little voice in the back of his head whispered "_liar_". Of course that voice went completely unheeded.

'_There is only one choice. It must be done'_.

His resolve set, he spoke: "Miko, We fight"

It was almost a question, she noted, even though he said it with absolutely no inflection. He was waiting for her to make the first move. If he truly wanted a fight he would have charged her already, he wouldn't have made an announcement.

But it didn't matter that neither of them wanted to play Naraku's game; all that mattered were Rin and Shippo. '_There's no other way_.'

She took a deep breath, steeled herself and gave him a firm nod as she unsheathed her katana.

At the same moment he unsheathed Bakusaiga.

They charged.

The miko surprised him with her resolve and lack of fear. He could only scent determination and resignation. Apparently she knew there was only one way this could end, and yet she wasn't afraid.

As their swords met in the middle of the clearing he was taken aback by her skill. With his fool of a half-brother as her companion, he figured she would brandish her sword like a club, but no. Her technique was nearly perfect, she moved sinuously and with grace, using her smaller form to her advantage, pushing her agility and flexibility to the max.

It seemed this little miko was full of surprises. Still, she was human and all humans had their limits.

Kagome's mind was only on the battle, still she couldn't help but notice how beautiful Sesshomaru looked, his skill obviously surpassed hers by miles, he moved fluidly, like water, seemingly completely at ease. _'Damn demon doesn't even break into a sweat' _she noted wryly.

Up until now it seemed almost like a sparring session, neither one willing to make the blows count. Kagome could use her miko powers against Sesshomaru, they wouldn't kill him or even cause permanent damage but she saw Sesshomaru as a sort of ally. She knew he was after Naraku as well, for his own reasons, and he hadn't harmed Inuyasha or any of her friends for many years. He had even saved her once, she couldn't hurt him, even if it meant saving Shippo, she literally owed him her life. Not to mention the fact that if he wanted her dead she _would _be… he was holding back.

Sesshomaru had to admit the miko was an excellent sparring partner. It had been long since he battled someone who put up such a good fight. He couldn't bring himself to actually strike her down. It had nothing to do with the woman and everything to do with the fact that if he did indeed kill her it would please Naraku and that was not something he wished to do.

He also had to consider that if Naraku had gone to such lengths as to get him to fight and kill the miko instead of doing it himself it had to mean something. Naraku was afraid of this human; she could very well be the key to his defeat.

Sesshomaru could sense her tremendous spiritual power and yet she did not use it against him, what a very curious miko_. _

"This is supposed to be a fight to the death not foreplay!" Called out Naraku "Perhaps you need a little more motivation" he said with a smirk.

Miasma started to surround him and his companions. Kikyou, being dead, was not affected and Kagura, who was of course a part of Naraku, likewise was not affected. But the children started to stir and cough as the lethal vapors reached their lungs.

"NO!" screamed Kagome as she realized that they wouldn't last long with the toxic fumes surrounding them.

She redoubled her efforts against Sesshomaru trying to rile him up, trying to get him to end this pointless battle_. _

'_Goddamn it doesn't he see there's only one way this can go! It's not as if he would ever let himself be defeated by a human, why doesn'__t he just finish this already!'_ She thought desperately.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please save them!" she pleaded in a whisper. She knew he heard her when she saw his eyes widen just a fraction, shock flitted briefly through his face.

He looked at her for a second that seemed eternal and she saw the faintest of nods, she let down her guard. Before she knew it she was on the ground on her back, his sword at her throat.

"You fought well miko" he said in his deep baritone. He'd given his word, he would save them, she knew his honor would leave him no other choice. They locked eyes.

She was completely shocked by the emotion in his, frustration and anger warred but there was also respect. She could do this; she could die knowing her sacrifice would not be in vain.

"Do it" She said fiercely.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so very sorry for my absence. I had a very busy last month of school what with all the papers I had to turn in and finals but i promise it will never happen again because I'm on vacation Yay! :D**  
**From now on I will update at least every 2 days if not every day. My sister/beta says this is madness but I say this is sparta! and you guys deserve it after all the torture.**  
**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Cool steel glinted in the moonlight as Sesshomaru brought his sword down to end the miko's life.

Dark red blood tainted the grass.

A quick death was the only mercy he could give her.

_'He will pay for this. This Sesshomaru is no one's puppet!' _He thought angrily as he looked down at the body lying at his feet _'He will die a slow, painful death at my hands'_. But vengeance would have to wait until he got his charge and the kit to safety, he never let his feelings get the best of him and he wouldn't be starting now. He lowered his sword slowly until it was pointed at the ground at his side. The mikos blood slid down the blade and dripped onto the grass slowly, the smell only goaded him into slaughtering the filthy beast even more… Control, he needed to control himself.

He lifted his gaze to Naraku and was even more enraged by the smug smirk on his face.

"Bravo, Lord Sesshomaru" Naraku said as he clapped his hands "It seems you are the winner of this challenge and you shall get your prize, after all I am nothing if not a man of my word." He was estatic inside but he knew he shouldn't try the demon's patience much longer. Sensing Sesshomaru's rising anger he thought it best to make a strategic exit. "Now, now Lord Seshomaru you mustn't do anything rash..."

"Kagura" he called out.

Kagura and Kikyou dropped their charges and Kagura pulled a feather from her hair. As they left Naraku released another wave of miasma that covered the clearing. _'Wouldn't want a puppy with a wounded ego to come after me…' _He thought, satisfied with the way things had ended.

He had known all along that Sesshomaru would be the one to win, he wouldn't allow himself to be defeated by a _human_. _'Now I don't have to worry about that stupid miko getting in my way of completing the jewel and becoming the most powerful being in the world!' _he thought haughtilybut beneath his smug exterior he felt relief. The miko was finally dead, with her gone no one would ever be able to defeat him.

The world was his for the taking.

Sesshomaru rushed to the spot where his ward and the kit lay unconscious. He cradled one in each arm and sped toward a nearby cave he'd spotted on his way to the blasted clearing. For the moment that would have to do as shelter for the pups, he doubted that Naraku would have the nerve to return and challenge him again anytime soon.

He reached the cave and entered at a sedate pace, stretching his senses to detect any presence that may inhabit it already. It was spacious and high enough for him to stand up straight.

He quickly picked a spot and settled them down on top of his pelt with a gentleness that would have shocked anyone who knew him, making sure that they were comfortable.

He quickly assessed their state. It seemed the kitsune was not suffered greatly from the miasma; he was breathing easily a bit pale seeming to recover his normal coloring even as Sesshomaru looked on. _'The miko would not appreciate if I let her kit die, after she has sacrificed everything for him… But why should I care what the miko would and would not appreciate' _Yet he did care if the kit died simply because he had given his word to save him and he **never** broke his word.

He turned to Rin. She was extremely pale; her breathing harsh in his ears. Every difficult breathe she took raised Sesshomaru's fury higher and higher. A murderous rage was taking over him; the filthy beast would pay very dearly for making his human suffer.

But at the moment he had more pressing business to attend to. Even Rin would have to wait. He stood and walked quickly to the entrance checking once again that there was no danger close by.

Once he was satisfied he flashed away. Time was of the essence.

As he neared the clearing where the miko's lifeless body lay, Tensegia started pulsing at his side.

'_Never have I felt Tenseiga so eager to do my bidding' _he thought, mildly annoyed with his temperamental sword, but more convinced that it was what had to be done.

He stepped into the clearing. The miko lay in the middle.

Reaching the fallen warrior, he saw that the beings from the underworld already surrounded her. He slashed through them without hesitation and picked up the woman. One arm supporting her back and the other under her knees, her head rested against his chest. He started walking at a swift pace back to his ward.

This strange miko had won his respect by showing complete courage until the very end, by not giving up but simply accepting that her death would be the only way to win, to beat Naraku. Yes, she had won his respect and that was the only reason he used Tenseiga. After all there were very few who could accomplish such a feat.

A voice in the back of his head whispered "_Is that the only reason you brought her back…?"_

_Of course it is, what other reason could there possibly be._

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a change in the aura of the woman cradled in his arms.

He heard the moment her heart started beating again, the moment she took her first gasping breathe. Her small hands clutched at his chest wrinkling his kimono.

Complete blackness surrounded her. No not blackness, it was nothing; nothing surrounded her. It pressed down at her from every side tried to get inside her. She struggled, she had to get away, she had to see, to breathe, to feel...Anything!

But she struggled against it, she battled with all her strength, until nothing but sheer will kept her going but the nothingness was winning, she was so tired, no matter how much she fought the nothingness was overcoming her.

And then just as she was giving in, giving up she was thrust into the world of everything.

She could see whiteness mixed with silver surrounding her, she could feel soft silk between her fingers, firm arms pressing her against hard armor, a masculine scent filled her nose, a blend of earth and spice, she could hear soft breathe, a strong heartbeat pressed against her ear, the sounds of the living things surrounding them. Never had she been so overwhelmed by her senses, so completely taken over by her surroundings. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Miko" intoned a smooth baritone voice, such a beautiful sound, music to her ears,

"Control yourself."

She looked up and met the Sesshomaru's golden glare. There was nothing he hated more than overemotional females.

"Sesshomaru-sama" she gasped and suddenly everything came back to her: Shippo screaming for her as he was taken away, the clearing, Naraku's smug face, her fight with Sesshoumaru…

Her death.

_Ok now is not the time to get emotional Kagome, you died but let's deal with that later, all that matters now is __Shippo, Rin … and the fact that you're still in Sesshomaru's arms. _Her heart skipped a beat. She squirmed and tried to get down.

"Shippo, Rin are they alright? Are they safe?" She asked anxiously, but still unable to stop a light blush from covering her cheeks. What the heck was wrong with her, he was only carrying her that was no reason to start acting like a teenager with raging hormones. The guy killed her for God's sakes. _'Only after you told him to…' _She pointed out to herself.

"They are well" Responded Sesshomaru, setting her on her feet. He noted her blush and smirked inwardly, you would think that something as innocent as being carried by him wouldn't bother her, after all she rode on his idiot brother's back all the time.

He walked past her, heading to the cave that was just a few feet ahead.

She supposed he was leading her to them and followed a bit uneasily, she knew there was no point in peppering him with question, he would only ignore her.

They reached the cave entrance and stepped inside. Immediately she spotted Shippo and Rin and ran to kneel beside them, noting that they were laying on top of Sesshomaru's pelt. She thought there had been something different about him, he looked a bit less scary without it, perhaps because it made him look larger, sort of like a tigers mane and what on earth was going on with her she should be tending to her kids not thinking about Sesshomaru and his mane.

She focused on Shippo who was breathing easily; he appeared to only be asleep. Rin, however, was not fairing nearly as well. She placed a hand on her forehead noticing the difficulty she had breathing. "She's burning up!" She cried looking up toward Sesshomaru, a worried expression on her face.

"She is human and thus she is weaker than your kitsune." Sesshomaru replied his voice as cold and emotionless as ever but she thought she saw a hint of worry in his eyes.

She looked down at Rin again. Healing wasn't her number one ability as it was with most other mikos, hers skills seemed to lie in battle, but she wouldn't let Rin suffer if there was anything at all that she could do to help her.

"Don't worry Rin" She whispered soothingly at the child, as she brushed her bangs back feeling her burning forehead "You'll be ok, I won't let anything else happen to you"

Sesshomaru heard her whisper and was surprised by the fierce determination in her voice. He took in the scene before him and thought they looked like mother and daughter, not because there was any strong physical similarity in them, but because of the protectiveness that radiated of Kagome. _Rin always wanted a mother._ He knew that although she worshipped him she missed a mother figure in her life.

"I'm going to heal her." Kagome said, still focused on Rin but he knew these words where meant for him.

"Do as you wish miko."

He sounded completely indifferent, but Kagome knew he cared a lot more than he let on.

She placed one hand on Rin's forehead and the other on her chest.

She closed her eyes and focused her healing energies, directing them toward Rin, willing them to heal her.

Sesshomaru half turned his back on them, he knew enough about the miko to trust that she would not hurt Rin but still he watched from the corner of his eye as they were engulfed in a brilliant purple light. It was odd that her fox kit did not seem to be harmed by her powers, even though tendrils of it brushed against his skin.

After a few minutes the light receded, leaving behind a much healthier looking Rin and a rather weary Kagome.

"I did my best but I think she should still drink a tea mixture that I have in my pack for a few days, I don't know how much of that miasma she inhaled, but we better play it safe" She said her eyes still on Rin, and then more softly "Healing isn't really my strong suit."

Sesshoumaru thought he heard a slight note of shame in her voice. "Hn"

At this Kagome looked up at him, or rather his back. She got to her feet feeling shaky and weak _'Huh I guess a battle to the death, followed by resurrection and a healing takes a lot outta you'_ she noted. Still she couldn't let him see just how exhausted she felt at the moment. She didn't know why but she didn't want him to consider her weak. She could rest later, there was still a lot that need to be done, starting with this.

He heard her get to her feet and approach him. She stepped into his line of sight.

"Sesshomaru-sama" She said, looking him directly in the eyes. "I truly cannot thank you enough for saving Shippo when you had absolutely no obligation toward him, for this I am eternally in your debt, and it's the second time you've saved me,.. I don't know why you resurrected me but I am grateful. I literally owe you my life. Ask anything of me and I'll give it to you" She finished her voice full of emotion.

He held her gaze and saw nothing but sincerity and gratitude in her eyes. No hesitation, no fear.

'Hn it seems as if this strange human has honor, a rarity within her species.'

In the distance he could hear his idiot half-brother screaming her name as he clambered through the forest. He would be here shortly; the thought irritated him more than usual. He focused back on the miko as he considered her words. Her large eyes, as dark as a blue night sky, stared unwaveringly back at him, his gaze skimmed slowly over the porcelain skin of her face and settled for a moment on her full rose petal lips, which were just slightly parted, he raised his eyes to hers once more. She had a pleasant face for a human he supposed. _A lot more than pleasant and you know it,_ whispered that venomous voice in the back of his head; he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his own wayward thoughts.

When he saw that she was growing a bit uneasy under his scrutiny he spoke:

"What makes you think I want anything from a weak mortal human?" he said in a low tone. "This Sesshomaru has honor miko, that is the only reason I saved you and your kit. I recognize that your sacrifice allowed me to rescue my ward. I do not expect anything in return."

"Sesshomaru" said Kagome "I don't mean to offend you, but please allow me to give you something; this is about showing my appreciation, I don't mean to insult your honor. I want you to know how thankful I am, how much I value what you did and it would be an insult to my own Honor if you don't accept my form of gratitude." She let the comment about being weak pass this wasn't the moment to discuss her weaknesses and strengths.

Again he regarded her for a long moment. Kagome kept her eyes firmly on his, her head held high and even though his unwavering gaze was a bit nerve wracking she didn't let it show. She was a bit surprised that he took his sweet time studying her face **again** and a nervous thought came into her head _He wouldn't ask me to … with him, would he? _She snorted internally at herself_ Come on Kagome, get your mind out of the gutter here, this is Sesshomaru we're talking about, let's not forget he hates humans, and news flash baby, you're a human! _She let none of her thoughts show as he continued his perusal of her face. _What could he be considering?_

'Hmm what might this odd human possibly have to offer me…' thought Sesshomaru as he took in her features. 'She won't back down I can smell her determination.'

What could she give him? He was circling around the obvious answer, hesitant to take that option and surprised that he wasn't completely repulsed by the idea, but it was the most logical thing, the only thing really. And he was nothing if not logical. _It's settled then._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks to all who read and reviewed I really appreciate your feedback.**_  
_**Enjoy!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

What could she give him? He was circling around the obvious answer, hesitant to take that option and surprised that he wasn't completely repulsed by the idea, but it was the most logical thing, the only thing really. And he was nothing if not logical. _It's settled then._

"Very well miko, in return for saving your kit and resurrecting you, you shall give me your life"

Kagomes' eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed a few times before she managed to ask "My-wait, what?"

"I do not repeat myself Miko" Said Sesshomaru walking out, leaving Kagome to look at the cave wall in utter shock, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Wait let me get this straight, you brought me back to life, just so you could kill me…again?" she asked, stomping after him.

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly causing Kagome to nearly walk into him.

"Do not be foolish Miko" replied Sesshomaru.

Silence followed as Kagome waited for him to continue

When it became obvious he wasn't going to, she said "Ok then what **do** you mean? Because it sounds to me like you wanna take my life!"

He started walking again. '_Humans are so fatalistic_' he thought as he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

He stepped out of the cave and took position next to the entrance leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of him and his hands hidden inside his kimono sleeves. He glared at the spot where his idiot half brother would appear at any moment now along with his gang; arrangements would have to be made regarding the miko, and obviously Rin couldn't be moved while she was in this state. He would have to tolerate his brothers' presence for the moment.

The miko stepped into his line of sight, she glared up at him and opened her mouth but before she could even begin to speak he interrupted, "I mean what I said Miko, you shall give me your life –"

"But-"

"I do not mean your mortality, I mean your life. From now on you belong to me. What else could you possibly offer this Sesshomaru that he doesn't already have?" The question was, of course rhetorical and more than a little smug. He was completely annoyed that he had to waste his time explaining himself to this dense woman. He stared down at her as she looked away toward the trees, worry evident on her face.

'_Umm, ok he does have a point there. What could you give the Lord of the West, the most powerful Daiyoukai of all? Tetsusaiga? No, he already has his own sword, and it's probably more powerful, plus it's not as if I would actually hand it over. A trip to the future? No way, who knows what kind of havoc and mayhem he'll reap when he finds out humans are more powerful there and apparently demons don't exist…Come on think Kagome, what can I give him! _

But she was coming up blank ok not completely blank. W_ell, there was that one thing but she wouldn't give it up to HIM and he would probably be disgusted if she even mentioned it, not that she wanted to mention it…yeah that was one humiliation she did not want to face_. _What exactly was I thinking when I made this offer?_ She continued scouring her brain for something but in the end she knew: _He's right. I wanted to express my gratitude and this is the only way. I won't go back on my word,_' she resolved. She looked back at him a bit surprised to realize that he had been studying her all this time. She met his gaze.

"All right Sesshomaru-sama, you have my life"

Surprise rippled through his eyes. If she hadn't of been looking intensely at him she would have missed it _'He actually thought I would try to back out' _She realized _'Well he's wrong, once I give my word I don't break it."_

They continued looking at each other. He was searching for any sign of hesitation in her eyes while she dared him to go back on his request. She hadn't even noticed how close she'd gotten to him during their little conversation, her chest was almost brushing his, the top of her head barely reached his shoulder, she had to look up to meet his eyes, their staring contest was interrupted when a scream rent the still night air.

"Kagome!"

She glanced quickly at the spot where she new Inuyasha would be barging out of any moment now, then returned her gaze to Sesshomaru, who was staring up at the moon with an indifferent expression on his face.

"We'll finish this conversation later" She said. A raised eyebrow was the only response she got.

"'I'm hear Inuyasha" she then called out without bothering to raise her voice much, knowing he would be able to hear her. She stepped away from Sesshomaru and took a deep breath. How the heck was she going to tell Inuyasha that she belonged to Sesshomaru now? God that sounded so horrible, she wasn't a piece a property to be owned_! OK deep breath Kagome you got yourself into this and remember why. You would be dead right now if it wasn't for him and so would Shippo and Rin. Belonging to him is better than being six feet under. And this way you'll still be able to complete your mission, Sesshomaru knows that if he wants to defeat Naraku you have to be there to take care of the pearl._ _Ok this isn't so bad Sesshomaru at least has honor and some sort of moral code that he upholds, I doubt he has horrors planned for me. Still Inuyasha is not going to take this well, and will I be able to see keep visiting my family? Will I even get a chance to say goodbye? and what's going to happen to Shippo once we get rid of Naraku, will I be able to take him with me? _She was on the verge of having a panic attack at the thought of leaving Shippo behind,_ dammit Kagome stay calm, now´s not the time to break down, especially not in front of Sesshomaru and let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'll talk to him first, get all the facts and then I'll worry about telling Inuyasha and the others. Just take it one step at a time. _

Still she felt so on edge about the fact that her future was now in the hands of Lord Sesshomaru, the killing perfection.

A few seconds later Inuyasha burst through the trees, Tetsusaiga already drawn and pointed at Sesshomaru. "Get away from her you asshole!" he growled.

He was ignored.

Wearily Kagome turned to face him and said "Inuyasha cut it out, he's hasn't done anything to me" _'besides kill me, but in all fairness I did ask for it' _she thought with a sigh. She really needed to lie down for a while she had, after all had a **very** busy day.

At that moment Miroku and Sango reached them stopping beside their hanyou friend. They took in Inuyasha's hostile stance, Kagome's weary face, and Sesshomaru's detached expression.

"Stay back you guys! Kagome get over here!" Inuyasha ordered. To his annoyance, he was once again ignored.

Sango ran over to Kagome followed by Miroku at a more sedate pace "Are you ok? What happened? Did you find Shippo? Did Naraku take him?" She asked anxiously but rather wary of the demon standing almost directly behind Kagome. She guessed if her friend was comfortable turning her back on him then he wasn't about to attack but still this was Lord Sesshomaru, and even though he hadn't bothered them in years he was still extremely dangerous.

"He's ok, he's in there with Rin" Kagome responded, pointing at the cave "They're resting because they inhaled some of Naraku's miasma. By the way did you happen to bring my pack?"

Miroku walked over to them taking off the large black leather backpack she now carried since her trusty yellow one had given out on her, and handed it to her. He had a thoughtful expression on his face "So Naraku took Rin as well?" he inquired.

Inuyasha still glared at Sesshomaru but didn't make any move toward him; he wanted to hear the answer to that question as much as the others did.

"Umm yeah, he had her also" Kagome answered vaguely as she rummaged through her bag looking for the tea mixture that Jinenji had given them to treat Naraku's miasma poisoning. She wanted to get Rin and Shippo to drink some as soon as possible. Plus she so wasn't ready to start answering questions about how they got the kids back when she still had so many questions herself.

"And you managed to rescue them yourself?" Pressed Miroku.

"Aha! Here it is!" She cried out triumphantly hoping that they would drop the subject for the moment. She still busied herself searching in her bag. When it became clear that they were still expecting an answer from her she said "Uhh yeah, well mostly Sesshomaru… You know I think we should just go ahead and set up camp here, I seriously doubt Naraku's gonna have the guts to come back any time soon, plus I don't really think Rin should be moved right now" She said looking toward Sesshomaru.

"Hn"

Taking that as a yes, she continued. "Inuyasha could you gather some firewood so I can brew this tea for Rin, I'm going to check on the kids again" She started for the cave.

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other puzzled that Kagome would look toward Sesshomaru for permission to make camp and the fact that she didn't exactly answer their question did not go unnoticed.

"Wench! You seriously think we're gonna make camp with this bastard" Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome turned around and glared at him but before she could say anything Sesshomaru spoke.

"Need I remind you brother, that my sire was married to my mother at the time of my birth. So the only bastard here is you" He said as he walked into the forest, leaving a stuttering Inuyasha behind.

"Wai….what does…?..Aarrghhh!, come back here and fight you son of a bitch!" He yelled, following after him.

"Inuyasha"

He instantly stilled, his ears flattening against his head. He turned slowly. "Y..yea.." He cleared his throat "Yeah Kagome?" His voice cracked.

"Sit"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry! but longer wait means longer chapter :D**_  
_**Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

The resounding crash as Inuyasha went slamming into the ground made a smirk appear on Kagome's face 'I really do enjoy that more then I should' she thought as she made her way into the cave completely oblivious to the baffled looks on her friends faces.

Sango turned to Miroku "Something strange is going on with Kagome; it's not like her to take sides with Sesshomaru even if Inuyasha is wrong"

"And did you notice the way she not so subtly tried to avoid answering my question?" added Miroku "I think something is going on between lady Kagome and lord Sesshomaru, what it is I could not guess but I doubt Inuyasha will be very happy about it once we get all the answers we seek."

"Well Inuyasha doesn't get a say about what she does or with whom. I'm sure whatever is going on Kagome knows what she's doing. She's not one to keep secrets; she'll come to us once she's ready. We just have to give her time." Said Sango

"You are right as usual my dear Sango," said Miroku. He took her left hand in his and placed his other hand other on her waist, taking a step closer to her.

He stared deep into her eyes.

"Your wisdom is outweighed only by your beauty" his evil hand crept from her waist slowly downward. She was apparently lost in his gaze but the moment he reached his goal-

"Hentai!" screamed a furiously blushing Sango as she brandished hiraikotsu down on his head.

"Kirara" she then called out. Her neko demon, who until that moment had been prodding a still unconscious Inuyasha with her paw, looked up and then jumped into Sango's outstretched arms.

Sango turned in a huff and stalked into the cave, all the while muttering under her breath about the stupidity of the male race.

Miroku looked at her retreating form from his spot on the ground next to Inuyasha. '_It's always worth it' _he though with a dreamy expression on his face as hemassaged the lump on his head.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sesshomaru walked into the forest mildly amused by the fact that his brother let himself be subjugated by a mere human woman. He was as always a stain in the noble family lineage. There was no dignity in his tainted blood.

His thoughts turned back to the miko while he searched for firewood as it was his responsibility to provide for his ward.

He was first and foremost Lord of the West, a title he had kept after his father had perished and all sought to take it away from him. His territory was the most prosperous of the four in Japan and it was thanks to his ability to look toward the future.

It was for this reason that he had decided to keep the miko. She was human but he knew she could be an asset.

She had great spiritual power. In fact he had not heard of another miko with such spiritual power since Midoriko and already she was skilled in battle but with rigorous training she would become even better. She was assertive; it was clear she was the leader of her pack, and most of all she had knowledge he did not.

He already knew she was not of this time.

You would have to be a complete fool not to notice the fact. Her clothes, her belonging, her mannerisms and the way she treated all beings as equals.

At first she had completely baffled him. Humans were strange disgusting creatures, but from the first moment he laid eyes on her, he knew she was a completely bizarre, unusual being who did not belong here.

He had traveled the world and never had he encountered one such as her and so that begged the question: Where was she from?

This had, of course, piqued his curiosity and after several encounters she continued to be an enigma. It was thanks to the miko really, that his beast of a half brother was still alive.

All those times the fool thought he was just there to kill him, in reality Sesshomaru was studying the miko. Yes, he had still wanted his father's sword but the mystery of the strange human was a thorn in his side.

Her powers, though great were wholly untrained and still she stood up to him completely unafraid. It was all very odd, and so his brother's life was spared time and time again until he could decipher the puzzle that was the Shikon miko.

He had begun to get an inkling as to the origins of the girl but continued to reject the possibility. So to prove his theory he decided to follow his brother and her wench.

After all to defeat ones enemy you must know ones enemy.

Merely a few days after he had begun his tedious task, the miko had declared she was going home after a particularly excruciating argument with his pathetic half-brother.

They had walked to the heart of Inuyasha's forest to a clearing that contained nothing but the bone-eaters well.

At first he was completely taken aback when she had leapt inside, but he quickly remembered the legend of said well.

Once her friends left the clearing he approached it and, as he suspected, she was nowhere to be seen.

It's seemed he had finally discovered the answer to his riddle. The miko was from the future.

How far into the future he did not know, but it certainly explained everything about her.

The fact that she was stupidly unafraid of him or any other demon also proved that in her time, it was more likely than not that demons where not feared because they did not exist.

He had immediately departed for his home in the West completely disturbed by this conclusion.

He should have known humans would be the end of them.

They spread like a plague across the lands, breeding like rats, infesting every corner of the world. In a few centuries by sheer number alone they could overcome the demon population who in turn had a low fertility rate.

But know that he knew, he could prevent it and the miko would tell him how.

Of course all of this had been put off once Naraku came out of the woodwork and started reaping havoc upon his lands, and then he had learned of a threat much greater than that pathetic hanyou; a threat that would be much harder to overcome.

Sesshomaru was not so stupid as to allow his hatred of humans to blind him of that fact that if they where to defeat the great evil that was rising in the mainland and heading this way, the miko would be an advantage.

If demon kind was to have a place in the future he would need the knowledge the woman could provide.

Plus how many demon warlords could boast a miko in their ranks. It was ironic really.

_Those aren't her only uses… you forget the most obvious ones: soft pale skin, pouty lips that beg to be devoured, long creamy legs made to be wrapped around..- _disgusted with his treacherous thoughts, he found a fallen trunk and used his acid whip to split suitable pieces for firewood with a bit too much enthusiasm. He really needed to kill something.

He quickly gathered the wood and returned to camp.

He let them drop with a clatter in the middle next to the spot where Inuyasha had apparently just come to.

"Feh, I was gonna do that" said Inuyasha miffed by the fact that Sesshomaru was gathering firewood for _**his**_pack "I don't need your stinkin help."

"Believe me it was not my intention to help you, I am simply doing my duty toward my ward." responded Sesshomaru in his low baritone, "and you should do yours by starting a fire" he added as he walked to sit down against a tree; one leg outstretched and the other bent with his arm draped over it.

"Don't think you can boss me around, you prick!" Inuyasha snarled as he got up angrily "Goddamn asshole thinks he rules the world" he muttered while starting to make the fire.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Inside the cave Kagome knelt beside Rin brushing her hair from her forehead and humming softly lost in thoughts of the Lord of the West and his possible plans for her. _Maybe he only wants me to take care of Rin, _yeah right, she should be so lucky but better to be optimistic than to depress herself with overly negative thoughts.

She was startled out of her musings by Sango's agitated footsteps. She was muttering under her breath something about perverted monks.

"Miroku, again?" asked Kagome.

"What? ..Oh yeah, well you know how he is. One minute we're having a special moment and then he has to go a ruin it… but that isn't important." She said as she knelt beside Kagome. "How are they?"

"Well, Shippo's fine he just needs to rest but I'm worried about Rin. I won't be sure how she is until she wakes up" responded Kagome.

Sango took in Rin's pale face "I'm sure she'll be fine Kagome, she's a strong little girl just at look who she travels with" she said half jokingly "But I'm more worried about you, Kagome" she continued more seriously "you look exhausted. I think you should get some sleep and I'll tend to Rin, I doubt Lord Sesshomaru would object."

"I can't yet" argued Kagome "It's really important that I talk to Sesshomaru first and that's not all..." she trailed off as she started to worry her bottom lip between her teeth with an anxious expression on her face.

"What's the matter Kagome, you know you can confide in me" Said Sango worriedly.

"Well… I have to talk to Inuyasha also, not just about his brother. It's about… She was there Sango. Kikyou was there. She's the one that had Shippo. The bitch even threatened to purify him!" She said angrily, but her anger quickly deflated "and now I have to tell Inuyasha that Kikyou's betrayed him **again**. I just don't know how he'll take it, you know even after all this time he still loves her."

"I can't say that it really surprises me. I knew Kikyou no longer had a pure soul. She's corrupted but Inuyasha refuses to see that!" said Sango with a scowl. After a moment she said "Can I ask you something Kagome?"

"Of course, you know you can ask me anything"

"Do you still love Inuyasha? Is that why you're so anxious about telling him, do you think he'll hate you for it?" asked Sango.

Kagome let out a little laugh as she responded "Trust me; I definitely do not love Inuyasha, at least not like that. I know when I tell him about Kikyou he'll lash out at me and that's ok, I understand and I won't let it hurt me because that's just his defense mechanism. I'm worried because I don't want to hurt him"

She was silent as she tried to find the words to explain her feelings for the hanyou

"It probably took me longer than it should have to figure out that I am not **in **love with Inuyasha. At first he was like my knight in shining armor, but after all the things he did and all the crap I took from him I finally realized that I don't need him to rescue me.

I can rescue myself and I definitely deserve a lot more than Inuyasha could ever offer me. To him I'll always be Kikyou's reincarnation. He looks at me and all he can see are my similarities to Kikyou. I need somebody who can look at me and only see Kagome" she finished with a half smile as a pair of piercing molten gold eyes came to mind.

"Liked a certain demon lord?" asked Sango slyly.

Kagome's cheeks flamed at having been caught thinking about Lord Sesshomaru; she let out an embarrased laugh "I, as well as any other warm blooded women and a few men, can certainly appreciate the masculine masterpiece that is Lord Sesshomaru, but trust me, I will only ever appreciate from afar. I'm sure he would kill me for even thinking about him like that."

Sango snorted "Well you're right, he is gorgeous. If only he had a personality to match."

They looked at each other and burst into laughter when they heard a clatter and Inuyasha yelling at his brother.

"I think we should move on to safer topics. Now that I know about Kikyou, I thinks that's all the more reason for you to get some sleep before you tell Inuyasha. You're going to need all your strength for that conversation" said Sango firmly.

A shadow fell over the cave and they both turned to see somebody blocking the entrance.

"What about Kikyou? What do you need to tell me?" demanded Inuyasha.

Sango got up quickly and walked over to him "Now, isn't the time for this" she said laying a hand on his elbow and guiding him out of the cave, but he shook her off.

"No! Kagome tell me! What happened to Kikyou? Is she ok?" he asked desperately.

Kagome got up and walked over to him wearily "Let's talk about this outside, I don't want to bother them" she said walking out of the cave.

He followed after her. As soon as they were outside he grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him "Tell me what the hell is going on with Kikyou" he practically growled.

"I won't tell you anything until you calm down" she said stepping out of his grasp.

"Kagome, now isn't the time to play with me!" he snarled "Tell me goddammit!"

"Ok fine! Kikyou was with Naraku, she left with him, she's on his side now Inuyasha!" She yelled at him.

Inuyasha looked at her, complete shock on his face but he quickly recovered "No, you´re wrong. Naraku must've captured her; he must be controlling her somehow. We have to help her before he does something to her." he said in a shaky voice, his face a mask of despair.

At his statement Sango tried to intervene but was detained by Miroku's hand on her shoulder "I think it's best if we leave this to Lady Kagome." Sango looked as if she wanted to argue but in the end she relented.

Kagome turned her back on him _he is so dense when it comes to his precious Kikyou_!, she glanced around trying to regain her sense of calm and noted that Sesshomaru was sitting staring into the fire. She wondered if he would say anything but doubted he would interfere.

"Inuyasha" said Kagome slowly turning back to him "Naraku was not controlling Kikyou" she tried to emphasize each word hoping she would get through to him.

"But-"

"Please Inuyasha, believe me. Kikyou was the one that was holding Shippo she even threatened to purify him, she didn't care if he lived or died" she said clearly, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her.

"No!" burst out Inuyasha "Kikyou would never do that... I know her Kagome, Naraku has to be controlling her somehow" he started pacing frantically "We have to leave now… go back to the clearing there might be some way to trace them from there-"

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome her already thin patience was burning out quickly "aren't you listening to me? She left on her own; nobody was forcing her do anything!"

Inuyasha turned to her and Kagome almost took a step back from him; his face was contorted in rage, there was a wild look in his eyes.

"This is your fault" he said in a venomous whisper "You should have saved her; you should have let Naraku take you instead!"

Kagome could only stare at him in shock. But he didn't stop there

"You can't stand living in her shadow knowing she's a thousand times better than you in every way! You think if she's dead you can take her place by my side but I would never choose you!" He yelled, nothing but hatred in his voice "But that's never gonna happen Kagome, I could never love you and I won't let her die!"

They looked at each other and Kagome felt something break between them.

He whirled away from her to face Sango and Miroku "I'm going after her are you coming or not?" he demanded.

"Inuyasha I think you should take heed of what Lady Kagome is saying" said Miroku gently.

"So that's how it's gonna be! I should've known you would take this bitches side!" he said angrily "It doesn't matter I don't need your help I don't need anybody but Kikyou" He stomped away from them into the forest.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Kagome called out following after him "Please, you have to believe me!"

"Just shut up bitch, I'm tired of hearing your lies!" he snapped.

Kagome gathered her courage and stepped in front of him "I'm sorry Inuyasha I can't let you leave like this, you'll get yourself killed!"

"I said get out of my way bitch!" He screamed at her and he drew Tetsusaiga.

Kagome could only stare frozen in shock as he brought his sword down on her.

All of a sudden there was a flash of white and Sesshomaru was there in front of her Tenseiga in hand, blocking Inuyasha's blow.

"You are a fool" He said in a dangerous voice and he pushed Inuyasha away from him.

Inuyasha landed on his back a few feet away.

"Go Inuyasha, witness her betrayal, but if you raise a hand against my property one more time I will slaughter you myself" said Sesshomaru.

Kagome heard Sango and Miroku gasp. Inuyasha got up slowly, glaring at his brother. He then turned and walked into the forest.

Kagome took a step after him but was halted by Sesshomaru's cold voice.

"Leave him. If he dies it's no ones fault but his own."

She could only watch as Inuyasha's red clad form disappeared between the trees.

* * *

**P.S. Reviews make me write faster (hint, hint)**


End file.
